Une fille perdue
by Albane
Summary: One-shot, réponse au défi 21 du Poney Fringant.


Voici ma réponse au défi 21 du Poney Fringant (que je salue au passage avec toute ma gratitude et mon attachement), sur la naissance d'un enfant d'un membre de la célèbre Communauté de l'Anneau.

Et merci beaucoup à mes deux bêta-readeuses pour ce petit écrit, Eärothien et Elro :)

* * *

**Une fille perdue**

_Passent les années dures et grises à servir_

_Une vie de peine et si peu de plaisir_

_Mais ce trouble là brûle en ses souvenirs._

JJ. Goldman

**J - 6 mois et 9 jours :**

« Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Assied-toi ! Explique-toi ! »

Fermement mais doucement, sa belle-sœur la força à s'asseoir sur leur lit. Elle devait être vraiment paniquante, en larme, bafouillante, suffocante et se tordant les mains. Elle voyait le reflet de son état dans le regard de son frère, qui l'observait, planté devant elle, livide.

« Je suis… je suis enceinte ! »

Son frère et sa belle-sœur restèrent stupéfiés un instant. Elle profita de leur silence pour continuer sur sa lancée :

« Père ne veut plus me voir ! Il m'a dit que… Il m'a traitée de… Mère n'a… Je suis à la rue ! » finit-elle par crier, agacé contre elle-même et son incapacité à finir ses phrases.

« Tu as bien fait de venir ! Tu as bien fait de venir ! » s'exclama sa belle-sœur, tendrement déterminée, en lui serrant l'épaule dans un geste rassurant.

Elle s'était installée à côté d'elle sur le lit. Devant elles, son frère avait repris ses esprits.

« Est-ce que le père est au courant ? »

« Non, non… »

« Il faut lui dire. Il faut lui en parler. »

Bien sûr, ils pensaient à un joli mariage, si possible au plus vite, avant la naissance. Ils n'imaginaient pas autre chose. Bien sûr. Elle prit une grande inspiration, reprit assez de contrôle sur elle-même, pour déclarer calmement et nettement, sans les regarder :

« Je ne lui en parlerai pas. Il ne le reconnaîtra pas. Il ne peut pas se le permettre. Je ne ferai que le mettre dans l'embarras, et ça, je ne le veux pas. Ce serait un homme perdu si cela venait à se savoir. »

« Il est marié, c'est ça ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'en dirait pas plus. Son frère et sa belle-sœur passèrent à autre chose.

« Je vais te prendre en charge. Avec ma solde, on se serrera un peu plus la ceinture, mais… »

« Je peux travailler ! »

« En tout cas, je ne te laisserai pas toute seule ! Je ne suis pas comme Père. »

Elle se répandit en remerciements. Mais le dévouement et le soutien de son frère ne changeraient rien à sa situation. Elle était une fille-mère. Une fille perdue.

**J + 4 ans, 5 mois et 12 jours :**

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, aussi réveillée que si elle ne s'était pas assoupie. C'était encore la nuit. Son enfant est là, endormi, la bouche entrouverte. Dans l'obscurité, elle distinguait encore ses traits. Depuis qu'elle était revenue chez ses parents, ils partageaient une petite couche. Il était là, à dix centimètres d'elle, serré dans ses bras. La proximité fusionnelle n'avait rien de dérangeant. Au contraire, la nuit était un moment privilégié.

Son père était mort. Toute la ville le savait. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle n'avait jamais rien voulu lui demander. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une fois, il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. Elle n'avait alors guère que quinze ans. Dès le lendemain, il l'avait oubliée. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. C'était normal. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui en vouloir. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait un fils et c'était sa décision à elle. Elle n'avait jamais rien regretté non plus. Que pouvait-on regretter, quand on voyait le petit visage si proche du sien ?

Malgré tout, l'ombre du père avait toujours été présente. Si jamais, un jour, elle changeait d'avis. Si jamais, un jour, il se rappelait la petite blanchisseuse. Si jamais, un jour, il apprenait l'existence du petit… Si jamais, un jour, il venait la rechercher … Maintenant il était mort.

C'était comme si elle se réveillait après avoir rêvé. On ne regrette pas un rêve, au matin. C'est juste la confirmation de ce que l'on savait déjà : que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Surtout, elle avait d'autres chagrins en tête. Son frère aussi était mort. Et cela était bien plus bouleversant que celle du père de son fils. La guerre était passée par-là. Sa belle-sœur touchait une pension de réversion de veuve de guerre, mais très vite, cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Elles et le petit avaient dû mettre leur honneur de côté et était allés supplier ses parents de les aider, à commencer en les accueillant. Père ne faisait aucun effort pour se montrer aimable, et d'après ce qu'elle savait, il n'avait jamais donné le moindre signe d'avoir remarqué la présence du petit.

La vie avait radicalement changé. En mal. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire aucun revenu au foyer, entre la retraite du Père et la pension de sa belle-sœur. On ne mangeait pas tous les jours. Mais quand on multipliait les emplois, on n'avait pas toujours le temps de se rendre compte que c'était l'heure du repas, ou que l'on avait faim. Et les femmes du foyer préféraient se passer de manger plutôt que de devoir encore diviser ce qu'il y avait dans la gamelle du petit.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. On se faufila dans la pièce. Sa belle-sœur revenait de son dernier travail de la journée. Celui dont on ne parlait pas. Elle ne fit pas un geste, feignant d'être encore endormie. Elle ne pouvait croiser le regard de sa belle-sœur en cet instant. Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de la suivre ?

**J +13 ans, 9 mois et 2 jours**

Le Prince d'Ithilien était venu pour quelques jours à la Cité. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, il se rendait auprès du Roi plusieurs fois par mois. Ce qui était exceptionnel en revanche, c'était la présence du jeune Prince Elboron. Celui-ci avait à peine huit ans.

« Mère, viens ! »

Son fils la tira par la main jusqu'aux premiers rangs de la foule. A presque quatorze ans, il avait déjà une carrure qui lui permettait de bousculer les gens et de se faire sa place. Cela valait également dans la vie quotidienne. Il avait un caractère fort et déterminé, qui lui avait permis de traverser les épreuves de la vie et de se faire apprécier en conservant honneur et intégrité.

Il avait à peine six ans qu'un jour, en revenant de l'atelier de couture, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé à la maison, avec sa grand-mère.

« Ton Père l'a emmené. » avait expliqué celle-ci.

Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à se ronger les sangs. Et puis Père et le petit étaient revenus tous les deux le soir.

« Le Maréchal Ferrand a dit qu'il pouvait revenir demain. » avait bougonné Père.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait dit. Et voilà comment le petit avait commencé à participer à l'apport de revenu familial. Et puis avec l'embellie économique de ce temps-nouveau d'après-guerre, la situation familiale s'était suffisamment arrangé pour qu'ils aient au moins un repas par jour. Il y avait deux semaines, quand il était revenu de la forge, elle avait tout de suite vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait.

« Mon Maître voudrait que tu réfléchisses à une éventuelle demande en mariage de sa part. » avait-il rapporté, entre l'hébétement et l'excitation.

Le cortège de l'Intendant remontait la rue et la foule s'écartait sur son passage, soulevée de salves d'acclamations. L'Intendant Faramir d'Ithilien et son fils chevauchaient en tête. Le Prince Elboron semblait dangereusement petit par rapport à sa monture. Il était propre et bien soigné, droit et vêtu de soie et de velours. Son regard embrassait la foule à ses pieds, mais ne se posa pas précisément sur eux quand il passa à leur hauteur.

Mais elle, elle le dévisagea, pour graver dans ses souvenirs l'image de ce qu'aurait pu être son fils si elle avait été une princesse. Si elle était née d'un rang assez haut pour prétendre à la reconnaissance du père.

Puis ses yeux se détournèrent vers son fils, qui faisait déjà sa taille. Il l'ignorait mais le petit Prince qui paradait devant lui et qu'il acclamait était son cousin. Tout le monde l'ignorait, mais même quand le prince Elboron était en Ithilien, il y avait un enfant de la lignée de Denethor II qui courait dans les rues de la cité Blanche.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, surpris, ému, ou même amusé, mais au moins assez pour que vous votiez pour moi :-D


End file.
